


A Promise

by WintermoonQueen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by the first Frozen II trailer, Sister-Sister Relationship, snow sisters, this is an old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintermoonQueen/pseuds/WintermoonQueen
Summary: She has to be strong. For Arendelle. For Anna.Snow Sisters || Old fic inspired by the "I promise" quote from the Frozen II trailer.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written last year back in June that I realized I never posted here. I need to remember to share more of my work, haha!

**A Promise**

“Promise me, Elsa.”

The queen stands next to her sister, facing the four adjacent stones; each engraved with ancient runes.

She swallows. Feels her stomach flip. Half wishes Anna would turn back. To Arendelle.  _ Home _ .

Elsa sighs, prays it's inaudible, and turns to Anna.

Anna, whose smile could light up a village. Anna, who has unwavering faith in every living being she knows. Anna, who would do anything for her sister, even if it means  _ death _ .

“Anna?” she queries, creasing her brows. She feels a deep frown etch upon her face. The queen acts as though she hasn’t a clue what her sister is implying, but it’s knowledge that’s impossible to hide.

She was never great at charades anyway.

Anna gives a frustrated growl and turns her sister to face her head on.

Elsa’s close enough to see each dark freckle aligned on her younger sister’s face. They’re random in their array, but adorn Anna’s features in a unique formation.

They aren’t enough to draw Elsa’s gaze from the wavering shine in her eyes. A wetness that  _ she  _ undoubtedly caused.

“Promise me we’ll do this  _ together _ , Elsa.  _ Please,”  _ Anna begs, her nails digging into Elsa’s shoulders.

The physical pain is dull compared to the ache in her heart.

Elsa’s relaxes. Reaches up to grasp her sister’s hands in her own. She stares down at their entwined fingers, the image blurring by the second. She pushes the nervous tears back. Anna can’t know how nerve-wracking this is for her too.

She has to be strong. For Arendelle. For  _ Anna _ .

So she forces a tiny smile and squeezes Anna’s hand reassuringly. Their eyes meet, both terrified of what lies in the unknown.

Elsa wants to face it together, but the magic calls her and she’s afraid it’ll lead her to a place Anna can’t go.

So, she lies through her teeth.

“Together, I  _ promise _ .”

She hates herself for it.

**Author's Note:**

> In hindsight, I kind of predicted a scene in Frozen II. I'm a psychic!
> 
> With love!  
> WinterMoon


End file.
